Should've Kissed You
by BigTimeGaga
Summary: Kendall has these feelings for Carlos but he's been holding back perusing him because he's scared of how he might react. This time he won't let anything stop him. After all these years he's finally going to walk up to the latino and kiss him. Inspired by Chris Brown's song Should've Kissed You.


**A/N: Is it sad that this is like my only T rated thing. What can I say? I'm mature in my writing. LOL. I tried to make a joke...give me a break it's like 6am. Don't ask me why am I up because it's summer vacation. Anyway, I wrote this while listening to Chris Brown's song called Should've Kissed You. ****I suggest you go and take a listen to it.**** I fell in love with the song and how it sort of had a story plot to it. Therefore, I took the lyrics and put them in the story and then added a small piece of the story in between each part or whatever. This is basically fluff and no smutt or anything like that. Possibly the cleanest thing I've ever written. Lyrics are underlined. ENJOY! :D**

* * *

Kendall's POV

* * *

Why am I mad, I don't get it,

It seems like every time you give me signs,

And I miss it!

We were both eight at the time when it first happened. Me and Carlos were in the cub scouts. He had gotten hurt from trying to climb a tree and I was right there by his side to help put a bandage on the scrape on his knee. After it was done, he stopped and he looked at me with a smile on his face. I got the urge to lean forward and he didn't seem to move away from me. Instead, it looked like he was leaning in to. Maybe this was all apart of my imagination. I stopped and stood up, helping him up off the ground.

"Maybe we should go find everyone else." I said.

"Okay." Carlos replied before we walked back to the camp sight.

I did it again,

I admit it,

I left you standing there,

And now I regret it,

We were in 2J. It was pretty late and everyone was asleep. Everyone except Carlos. He seemed like he was having trouble sleeping. When I left out our shared room. I looked from the top of the swirly slide to see him sitting on the orange couch in the dark. Well, it wasn't dark. The window shades were open, letting in the moonlight. I slowly made my way for the slide and slid down, making my way over to him. He was sitting in the spot where the two parts of the couch met, looking out of the window, up at the moon and the stars. When I got closer I saw that it looked like there were tears in his eyes.

"Carlos?" He jumped at the sound of my voice before he wiped his face.

"Why were you crying?"

"It's nothing." He said, attempting to walk past me.

I stopped him by standing in front of him. Then it happened again for the third time in our lives. He looked up at me and I looked down at him. I leaned forward and he seemed to move a bit. I took it as a sign that he was shocked at what I was doing. I stopped and took a step back. _'What the hell was I doing?' _I thought. I needed to clear my head so I did something I knew I was going to regret. I ran.

Seems like every time,

I get the chance,

I lose my cool, and I blow it,

And I get all tongue tied,

Lost in your eyes,

I'm a fool, and I know it!

We were fourteen at the time when it happened the second time. We were at our first high school party, being freshmen. Carlos was invited and he brought me along because he didn't want to go by himself. We were in the basement when they decided to play spin the bottle. The girls out numbered the guys so everyone was willing to play.

When it was time for my spin I eagerly spent it. When it came to a stop my eyes met with his. When this happened with everyone else they would usually just spin again. But when I looked at him I seemed to get lost in his eyes. I wanted to crawl over there to him and kiss him right on the lips. The sound of someone coming down the steps broke our trance as everyone scrambled about the basement. Someone took the bottle and hid it. When the adults came down the steps me and Carlos sat there with blush spreaded across our cheeks and acted like it nothing happened.

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you,

Told you just how I feel,

And next time I won't stop,

I'll listen to my heart,

Cause what I feel is real!

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you how I feel,

I should've kissed you,

I should've showed you just how I feel

I should've done it. I should've done it the first time and the second time. Hell, I should've done it _this_ time. Instead, I ran. I ran out of the apartment and down into the empty lobby. I managed to grab the car keys off of the hook before I left. I made my way to the BTR mobile. I got in and drove. Not to anywhere specifically though.

Now why didn't I

Give you my two cents,

A million reasons why I should have,

And it makes no sense,

So here I am,

By myself again,

Stopping for green lights, and I know,

I wanna be more than friends,

How come every time I get the chance

I lose my cool and I blow it,

And I get all tongue tied,

Lost in your eyes,

I'm a fool and I know it!

There were so many reasons why I should've done it. All of those times I ran from it like an idiot. I sat at the light. It was already green but I didn't care. It wasn't like anyone was behind me. Which is what I'm doing now, running. I love him. I love him so much and I want to be more than friends with him. Gosh, I'm so stupid.

Hey,

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you,

Told you just how I feel,

And next time I won't stop,

I'll listen to my heart,

Cause what I feel is real!

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you how I feel,

I should've kissed you,

I should've showed you just how I feel!

I shouldn't be running like this. Carlos never ran. He actually never looked like he was going to refuse now that I look at it. He always seemed like he wouldn't mind. He actually looked like he was waiting for it. How long have I been keeping him waiting?

So I turned the car around,

I turned the around and made my way back to 2J. I was going to do it. No more running. I parked the car back in it's original spot before rushing back into the building. I knew the elevator wasn't going to move quick enough so I opted for the stairs. My heart was pounding but after all of this time I was using it as a good sign. I stood at the door mindlessly reading the label on it a few time. Well here goes nothing.

And you were right where I left you,

And your smile said you were feeling it too,

And the moon shined bright,

I opened the door and he was still standing there. The moonlight was shining on him as I closed the door behind me. He smiled at me and for some reason I had a feeling that he knew what I was going to do.

Cause when your lips met mine,

And yeah I finally got it right,

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around him, his smile growing brighter. I leaned down and connected our lips. It felt like a million tiny fireworks going off everywhere as my heart pounded in my chest. When he returned the kiss, I couldn't help but smile into it, picking him up slightly before putting him down. After all of these years and multiple times of being scared, I finally faced my fears and kissed him. Just the fact that he returned the kiss was the best feeling in the world.

And I won't have to say,

I should've kissed you,

I should've told you,

Told you just how I feel,

And next time I won't stop,

I'll listen to my heart,

Cause what I feel is real!

I should've kissed you, Boy

I should've told you how I feel,

I should've kissed you,

I should've showed you just how I feel

When we broke apart for air I couldn't stop smiling and neither could he as we held each other. I leaned forward and finished the rest of the way, just loving the fact that I finally gained the courage to finally do it. We both kept smiling and my cheeks were starting to hurt by I didn't care. I held his smiling face in my hands as I wiped his tears away.

"Why were you crying?"

"Because I thought you didn't like me. That's why you never kissed me. I've liked you all these years and it's been exactly ten years to this day since the first time I've wanted to kiss you. When I fell out of that tree and you helped me." He told me.

"Well, I'm terribly sorry for not kissing you sooner. Oh, and just so you know, I don't like you. I love you." I said, sealing it with another kiss. God, I loved the taste of his lips. It was sweet and tingly and just amazing.

When we broke apart Carlos looked me in my eyes and said, "I love you too."

Boy I should've kissed you,

I should've told you told you just how I feel,

And this time I won't stop,

Until I have your heart,

Cause what I'm feeling is real

* * *

**A/N: That's it. I think that this is possibly the cutest thing I've ever written. I was thinking about doing a T rated story instead of an M but my brain is just too...nasty? XD Well, I often get inspired from weird things which leads to mature content. I guess I can try it in the future. I also wanted to keep it T and not make it K because of all of the strict rules just to be safe. REVIEW PLEASE! :D**


End file.
